


Giving the Song Flavor

by misbegotten



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scat doesn't mean anything but just something to give a song a flavor." -- Jelly Roll Morton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving the Song Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Nostalgia fic. Character study. Et cetera.

First, there was Danny.

Not that Danny was the first by any stretch of the imagination, but Danny was Danny and, well, where Danny went Rusty was willing to follow.

After Danny took the fall, there was once with Tess. Rusty could have told her it wouldn't make her feel better, but she was a big girl in a world in which her husband was a thief and a con and things she took for granted just… weren't. She didn't say anything after, but kissed him at the corner of his mouth right before she slapped him. Rusty could take a slap, and besides he owed Danny. And Danny owed her, though they'd never talked about it because Rusty wasn't Danny's goddamn keeper.

Rusty sent a cookies of the month subscription. His favorites were the little square ones that looked like S'mores and tasted like burnt something mixed with chocolate.

Seeing Tess at Benedict's felt a lot like that slap, not because it was Tess but because he, Rusty, had gotten sloppy. Man, that hurt. Linus whittered on about the hot chick and Rusty mentally revised a few things in the plan. He liked Linus, but the kid talked too much.

Later, when they were riding up an elevator and Linus snitched Rusty's bag of salted caramel corn with one hand and cupped the back of Rusty's neck with his other hand and drew him in for a kiss, Rusty mentally revised a few other things. The kid was nerves and balls, a good combination that could mellow into something very profitable down the line. He was also a good kisser.

Besides, fucking with Linus was fun. Fucking Linus was fun too, not that there was much time for it, but as sweat cooled on his body and Linus tattooed the rhythm of his, Rusty's, heart on the skin over Rusty's thigh, Linus didn't say a thing. Rusty was fine with that. He ran a hand through Linus' hair, back and forth through the short strands, and then tugged. Linus met his eyes but his fingers didn't stop drumming, they just wandered over Rusty's skin, tapping and tracing sharp edges and soft depressions. Rusty felt Linus' cock stirring again and shit, he wasn't twenty-whatever anymore. "Shower," he said, and if his voice was a little hoarse that was OK. The kid looked… well, not disappointed but blank, but then Rusty threw him a wink and said, "I'll jerk you off in the shower if you wash my back."

Rusty's back got washed. The con got pulled. True love won the day. They walked away. And Rusty filed Linus in the things to be revisited later if the opportunity presented itself.

But first, there was Danny. 

Or maybe second. Rusty was easy that way.


End file.
